


Haunt Me

by Elmhawthorne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmhawthorne/pseuds/Elmhawthorne
Summary: Her mind drifts to a dark cave on Ach-To, the pounding surf echoing against the damp walls as she eagerly got her first taste of the dark side. It felt so good to finally give in, to let that thing that had been nipping at her heels for so long completely envelop her. But then she remembers later that same night, the warm glow of firelight bathing the room, how it felt when she got her first taste of a true connection.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some [artwork](https://elithien.tumblr.com/post/143330754271/reylux-doodles-that-evolved-into-a-comic-whoops) by Elithien. I thought there were two Kylo Ren's in the drawing...didn't realize one of them was Hux until later, but whaddya gonna do.

After a seemingly never-ending day of several lightspeed jumps, outrunning a band of Weequay pirates, and collecting information from Resistance allies scattered throughout the galaxy, Rey’s body was still on high alert. She was already almost constantly on edge, but it’s taking her even longer than usual to get down from the adrenaline high she’s been on all day. With the Millenium Falcon now on course to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss, she has nothing to do now but wait until the drop from hyperspace.

She’d finally coaxed her body to lie down on her bunk and was staring at the ceiling, trying to will herself to sleep. Over the noise of the thoughts racing through her mind, Rey can hear the Falcon’s hyperdrive in the next room over, droning endlessly. It’s a constant presence; the heartbeat of the old ship audible no matter where you were, but it was especially loud in the cabin she had chosen as her own. Rey feels her body sink further into the mattress, her eyelids drooping shut, soothed by the steady hum. 

However, behind her closed eyelids, she can tell that something had changed in the hum in the air, almost as if…

Her eyes fly open, her hand pulling the lightsaber from next to her pillow and igniting it in time to see Kylo Ren looming in the doorway, his own lightsaber hissing and snarling at his side.

He looks at her, frowning a little as he relaxes from his defensive stance. 

“The force chooses the most inconvenient times to connect us, doesn’t it?”

“What could you possibly want right now?” she says through clenched teeth. She’s crouched next to the bunk now, ready to spring into action as his eyes drift around the room, trying to ascertain where they are. 

“I still can’t see your surroundings, but that sound…” he trails off, and suddenly his expression is filled with pain.

She finds her resolve wavering; the facade of Kylo Ren had been slowly breaking down since they’d met, but in that brief moment she saw a glimpse of Ben Solo through the cracks. A man who hadn’t been on his father’s ship since he was a boy, a man momentarily lost in a fleeting memory.

Rey stands up fully from her position beside the bunk and cautiously walks towards him. “Ben,” she says, her hand reaching out.

He blinks and his eyes are no longer misted over with memories of the past. “Don’t,” he steps away from her when he sees that she’s come closer, and his face turns cold, the cracks in the facade beginning to seal once more. 

“Ben,” she says his name again, more firm and insistent this time. She takes another step closer, her hand still hovering in the air between them. “You can leave the dark side behind, just...be with me.” Neither of them miss the blatant note of yearning in her voice, but he just stands there, eyes darting between her hand, her eyes, her lips. 

A deep rumbling sound comes from behind her, like a long dormant machine coming to life, thunder and crackling static filling her ears.

“You got a glimpse of the dark side yourself, Rey. You craved it; dove headfirst into it without a second thought.”

Rey’s heart leaps into her throat when she hears his altered voice. She turns and is engulfed in the shadow of Kylo Ren as he towers over her.

She stumbles backwards away from him, unsteady until she runs into something solid and warm, when she expects to hit the cold metal bulkhead of the ship. Ben’s hands reach out to her hips to steady her and she knows she should pull away, but she’s too confused to function properly. 

Standing where she was only seconds before is the familiar figure of Kylo Ren, swathed in heavy black fabric, the cloak draped around his shoulders making his massive form even more imposing, face covered with his trademark black and chrome mask. She looks back and forth between them, an impossible mirror image that surrounds her. 

“How are you doing this?” she asks, her mind whirling as Kylo removes his mask, revealing the same face that’s behind her, the face that has been on her mind for months now; plaguing her every thought.

He just smiles, drawing in closer, “You knew this was what it would come down to. If you want Ben Solo, then you have to want Kylo Ren. You have to accept every part of me.”

Rey can feel Ben trembling behind her, his body a mere hair’s breadth apart from hers. She turns slightly to look up at him but his gaze fixed on Kylo Ren. “I can’t stop it. That part of me will always be there, waiting for me to succumb to it.”

Her mind drifts to a dark cave on Ach-To, the pounding surf echoing against the damp walls as she eagerly got her first taste of the dark side. It felt so good to finally give in, to let that thing that had been nipping at her heels for so long completely envelop her. But then she remembers later that same night, the warm glow of firelight bathing the room, how it felt when she got her first taste of a true connection.

“It’s alright, Ben.”

He glances down at her, but only for a second, he seems unable to look away from Kylo Ren. 

“You know I’ve felt it too. I think that darkness is there to remind us of the light, you just have to remember to turn away when it calls. And you can’t face it alone. I think...we need each other, to face that darkness together.”

She takes his hand in hers and it seems to break the trance he’s in. His eyes meet hers as she steadily raises his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “You told me that night that I wasn’t alone. Did you really mean it?” 

Ben nods, seemingly stunned, and she raises a hand to his jaw, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

“I don’t just accept you. I want you,” she gently places a kiss to his lips. He kisses her back, unsure at first, but he soon gives way to the desire that’s been growing in both of them, that thing that’s been growling inside her chest finally set free. They break apart after who knows how long, she’s almost dizzy but her hunger is nowhere near satiated. There’s no turning back now; the spark that started when they saw each other through the force bond for the first time has caught, steadily growing into an inferno. 

Even through the haze of lust, she still feels that other presence in the room; something dark and seductive, as powerful and erratic as the blade of his lightsaber. She manages to tear her gaze away from Ben’s to look into Kylo Ren’s eyes, “I want all of you.”

When she reaches out her hand to Kylo Ren, she sees his chest rise with a sharp intake of breath. The feeling of the both of them so close to her is driving her to delirium, but she takes a moment to look back at Ben, his eyes darting between her’s and Kylo’s. She squeezes his hand reassuringly, and he lets out a sigh of relief before placing his lips on hers once more.

As Ben kisses her, she feels Kylo move behind her, his gloved fingers dipping beneath the hem of her shirt before pressing firmly into the soft flesh of her hips. She moans into Ben’s mouth as Kylo’s hands drag her shirt up, forcing her to break away from Ben when it's pulled up over her head. 

Rey lets out a huff of frustration as Kylo chuckles, a laugh rumbling low in his chest as he crooks a finger beneath her chin and seizes her mouth with his. While Ben’s kisses were gentle and slow, Kylo’s are voracious and frenzied; his teeth clashing with hers, his tongue flicking against her bottom lip before plunging inside her mouth.

She feels Ben’s cock twitch against her hip as she turns to give Kylo better access and she’s surprised at the gush of warmth that leaks out from between her legs. Kylo’s mouth leaves hers to trail burning kisses down her body, stopping at her waist so he can tear her shorts down her legs. He immediately gets down on his knees, eagerly shoving her legs apart to get to her dripping cunt. Rey’s breath seizes in her throat when he drapes her right leg over his shoulder, his fingertips digging into her. Kylo Ren teasingly nudges his nose at the apex of her thighs, breathing in the smell of her, his warm breath on her sending shivers through her body. She leans back, grateful that Ben is behind her, solid and steady; her legs are shaking so much, she’s sure she wouldn’t have been able to stand on her own.

Kylo starts to pull the gloves off of his hands with his teeth, never taking his eyes off her and it’s beyond maddening. At her annoyed huff, he smiles up at her, a crooked eye tooth catching on his bottom lip and he seems to go even slower.

“Would you just-”

A harsh cry leaves her when his hands tug her towards his mouth, his wicked tongue delving between her folds. Meanwhile, Ben reaches around from behind her, tweaking and teasing her nipples with his fingers. His lips latch onto the junction where her neck meets her shoulder, lightly raking his teeth across her skin.

Her fevered head feels cottony and light under their ministrations on her body. The heat that’s climbing inside her is a writhing, coiling mass, threatening to consume her entirely. She finds that she doesn’t care. In fact, it’s a pleasure to burn.

Kylo Ren stops lapping at her clit long enough to say, “Tell me you want me. Every part of me, the dark and the light.”

His eyes gleam up at her as he fully sheathes two fingers inside her, plunging into her wet heat before slowly dragging them out again. “I want you,” she babbles desperately when he starts gently caressing her clit with his tongue, “all of you.”

Ben’s hold on her from behind tightens at her gasp of pleasure, his eyes hooded and his mouth gaping open at the sight of Kylo Ren’s fingers pumping in and out of her. Her chest is heaving as she moans and writhes, luxuriating in the feel of both of their hands gripping her waist and thighs. “All of me,” Ben groans into her ear, torturously grinding his erection into the curve of her ass.

She cries out as the pressure building inside her finally bursts, leaving her a shaking mess, barely able to hold herself up as she collapses into Ben’s chest. Kylo looks up at her with pride in his eyes, grinning while he licks his lips. She flushes when she realizes they’re still wet with her.

Rey winds her fingers through Kylo’s hair and brings his face up to hers, kissing him sloppily and nipping at his lower lip when she feels him smile. 

“All of you,” she sighs into his mouth before pulling away. Ben is still behind her, his cheeks flushed, lust and longing radiating off of him. 

Rey turns away from Kylo to face Ben, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair now, “Ben, be with me. Please.” 

She doesn’t know if Kylo Ren was ever there in the first place, or if it was just a phantom, simply vanishing when its job was done, but now she only feels Ben. He’s everywhere, hands skimming over her body, his mouth slanted over hers, his erection insistently nudging into her thigh. 

Impatiently, she drags him towards the bed, and makes quick work of his belt, tossing it to the ground. He laughs at the little disgruntled noises she makes as she tries to yank the tunic over his head, but he’s too damn tall. When it finally joins the rest of their clothes on the floor, Ben sits down on the edge of the bed pulling her towards him so she’s standing between his legs. 

Never taking her eyes off his, she undoes the fasteners on his trousers, and pulls them over his strong thighs and down his legs, leaving the fabric in a pool at his feet. 

When she steps back into his arms, she notices his hands are shaking. “Ben,” she whispers, pressing her forehead to his, bringing him back. He’s smiling a little but it doesn’t reach his eyes, which are filled with uncertainty. 

“You really want me? After everything I’ve done?”

She nods, brushing her nose against his. “I do.” She kneels on the bed, her legs spreading over his, and she takes his cock in her hand. Now he’s shaking in anticipation, one hand on her hip, the other joining hers as she lines him up beneath her. Slowly, she sinks down onto him, and they both gasp as he fills up every inch of her. His breath has become ragged now, and she can see his eyes are glossy, focused on where they’re joined together. 

Rey gingerly lifts herself up, and plunges back down, savoring the way he’s stretching her. She leans back a little and another flare of lust blooms in her when she sees the look of reverence on his face as she rides him. The flames from before are scorching through her, climbing even higher when his hands clamp onto her hips, forcing her down harder onto his cock.

“Ben,” Rey manages to blurt out through the heat that’s beginning to fog in her mind, “Please, darling, I-” 

He grunts in acknowledgement, and manages to flip them over while keeping himself buried inside her. When he starts to thrust into her with abandon, she muffles her whimpers in his neck, and she can’t help but think about how soft his hair is as it tickles her cheek. 

The sound of their bodies coming together over and over are punctuated by her sighs and his groans, growing louder each time he slams into her.

She knows she’s close again when her blood is singing in her veins, blocking out any feelings besides how intoxicating Ben feels inside her.

“Ben,” she gasps, “oh Ben, I-” 

He can only nod, his breath coming in pants across the skin of her collarbone as he tilts her hips up and presses impossibly deeper into her. He hits a spot that suddenly makes her see stars, and she shudders around him, her vision going white as she feels him release into her.

With a jolt, Rey sits up in the bunk, heart pounding in her chest as the ship quakes uncontrollably. For a second, she thinks it’s just the aftershocks of her intense orgasm, but then she realizes Ben is nowhere to be found. Sirens and beeping alerts are going off, but she barely registers them over the blood still pounding in her ears. 

“Son of a womp rat!”

She rolls off the cot, trying to ignore the how sticky it is between her thighs and focusing on the panicking ship. Stumbling into the next room, she sees the hyperdrive is shooting off sparks and she goes into work mode, stamping down any remaining feelings about her dream until the hyperdrive is purring happily once more. 

Beyond exhausted, she slides down to the floor, her head falling into her hands as she collapses in on herself. Or course it’s not enough for him to be in her thoughts when she’s awake, now he’s taken to haunting her dreams. However, she finds that the thing that scares her the most is that she welcomes it.

* * *

Lightyears away in his chambers on The Finalizer, Kylo Ren bolts upright in bed. His body is covered in a cold sweat, the hauntingly familiar hum of a hyperdrive ringing in his ears.


End file.
